There is a long-running problem requiring an urgent solution for the industry: to date, prior state-of-the-art predictive engineering tools (See, for example, Costa, F. S., H. Yokoi, Y. Murata, and P. K. Kennedy, “Numerical Simulation of Ear-Flow: The Faster Advance of the Flow Front at the Edge of a Cavity,” Polymer Processing Society (PPS) 22th, Yamagata, Japan (2006) and Bakharev, A., D. Astbury, S. Ray, F. S. Costa, and R. Speight, “Effect of Normal Stresses on the Results of Thermnnoplastic Mold Filling Simulation,” International Conference on Numerical Methods in Industrial Forming, 80, 16004 (2016); the entirety of the above-mentioned publications is hereby incorporated by reference herein and made a part of this specification) have always provided unsatisfactory results, particularly regarding the so-called “ear flow” in which the advance of the flow front in the center of the cavity is obviously slower than at the edges. The IISO (informed isotropic) viscosity model can simulate an ear flow for fiber composites with skin-shear-core structure of fiber orientation (See, for example, Tseng, H.-C. and A. J. Favaloro, “The Use of Informed Isotropic Constitutive Equation to Simulate Anisotropic Rheological Behaviors in Fiber Suspensions.” J Rheol 63 263 (2019); the entirety of the above-mentioned publication is hereby incorporated by reference herein and made a part of this specification). Because the injection-molded polycarbonate (PC) discs exhibit the same structure of molecular orientation, the present invention proposes that the IISO viscosity model for fiber-reinforced composites with fiber orientation should be extended to simulate the ear flow induced by molecular orientation for neat polymers.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.